Different and dangerous
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: [ complete ]Haruka is arrested . Michiru is the daughter of the officer who put Haruka in jail . What happens when those two different people meet . Well simple : You kipnap the daughter of the guy who wants you death !
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : I don't own the characters

Chapter one : **Under arrest**

'' Give up Tenoh , you're surrounded ! '' A cop yelled as he aimed his gun at the blonde tomboy . All other police men came closer to Haruka who dropped her own gun .'' We finally got you .'' The officer smirked .'' No more killing around for you .''

Haruka just smiled and regained calm .'' Don't worry Kaioh-san i'll be back on the street before you can even say : vanderbilt .''

'' Vande...what ?'' The officer named Satoshi Kaioh asked confused while another cop handcuffed Haruka .

'' Exactly .'' Haruka said smiling . Satoshi just growled and watched his best friend take Haruka away to the car .

'' Whatever , your big mouth will not help you this time .''

Michiru sat in her fathers office , reading the papers of the prisoners smiling . Michiru meant the world to her father . He could never get mad at her , well at least she thought. Angry he stormed into his office and glared at his daughter .

Michiru looked up concerned .'' Oh hi daddy .''

'' Hi...'' Satoshi murmered and sat down on his chair .

'' Did that Tenoh boy escape again , daddy ? '' The sixteen year old Michiru asked . For as long as she knew her father was chasing Haruka tenoh who was a serial killer and he had never succeed in capturing her . To be honest she had respect for that Tenoh boy , her father wasn't the type to mess around with .

'' Yeah we did , but we don't have any evidence so we maybe have to let him go within 24 hours .'' He sighed . He didn't really felt like talking so he excused himself and stood up again gesturing Michiru she should go home .

'' Dad , before i go may i visit Tenoh-kun ? '' His daughter asked innocently . Her father looked up suprised .

'' Why ?''

'' Because i wanna see that famous Tenoh-kun . I've heard so much about him , I think it's only fair i can meet him now .''

'' Okay , but be careful okay ?'' He asked fearing the worst things that could happen with his daughter .

'' I will daddy thanks ! '' Michiru chirped and kissed her father on his cheek before running out of his office .

_R&R Okay most of you think : Another story ! And yes another story it is ! I will update my other to0 so don't worry , i have so much inspiration at the moment i can write two stories at the same time ! This is going to be a whole different story than my others so i hope you'll like it . I especially want to thank Haruka-Chan 212 because i came up with the idea for this story by reading ' Subjects .'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the charachters

Chapter two : **Not what i had in mind !**

Michiru walked down the stairs to the place where Haruka Tenoh was hold . When she arrived there she saw a beautiful blonde boy sitting on the bed of the small cell . When the blonde noticed someone was watching her she looked up with cold eyes burning right through Michiru .'' Who are you , you don't look like a cop .'' Haruka asked as cold as she looked .

'' Uhm ...no ...i'm not a cop ...I'm Michiru ...Michiru Kaioh .'' She stammered . No boy in Michiru's life had ever talked to her like that .

'' Satoshi-baka's daughter ? '' Haruka asked suddenly smiling a bit too sweet for Michiru's taste .

'' Uhm...yeah ...''

Haruka stood up from the bed and walked over to Michiru even though she was hold back by the bars.'' You don't look like him , you're more like your mother aren't you ?''

'' How did you know ? '' Michiru asked angry . Her mother was killed three years ago . A car accident as her father had called it .

'' I knew your mom , a pity she had to die isn't it ? '' Haruka asked . She was enjoying every minute of breaking the small and younger girl in front of her .

'' Shut up !'' Michiru yelled and stepped back . ' _Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea .'_

'' Okay , sure i will shut up . I know it's a very painful thing to talk about . But now ...what are you doing here in the first place ? '' Haruka asked . She still had that evil smirk on her face which warned Michiru to get away as fast as she could .

'' I wanted to see the man who got away from my dad for over four years by now .''

'' Four years ? So long already , wow .'' She started before looking at Michiru again .'' Now be a good girl and open this damn cage ! ''

'' I'm not blonde ...Do you really think i was going to help you after all the trouble you cost ? After all those innocent people you killed ? '' Michiru asked . She couldn't believe her own ears . How could he ask something so stupid ?

'' Do say stupid things and it payed well killing those pathetic people . Now let me out and i promise i'll make your death fast and painless .'' Haruka yelled annoyed .

'' First of all you can't force me to do that because you will be in jail for a long long time ! Second ...well uh ...i don't know the second reason but when i do i will tell you .''

Haruka smirked before sticking her hand through the bars and grabbed Michiru and pulled her close . Michiru was really scared now . ''Listen you two faced bitch , you will dammit release me now and if you don't i'll come kill you when i'm out of here and your damn father i will kill too and then you two can both join your fucking mother ! '' Haruka pushed Michiru back and let go of her shirt . Michiru who was scared to death fell backwards . She could hear all other prisoners whisper and laugh and some of them were even applauding for Haruka .

Michiru stood up and looked at Haruka once more who still seemed emotionless and cold . Then she ran out of the celler where all the criminals were hold .

* * *

Satoshi walked down the hall when he suddenly heard someone sobbing . And that someone sounded like his own daughter . As fast as he could he walked into the direction which the crying came from .'' Michiru ? '' He whispered looking around the dark room for his daughter . 

'' I'm here .'' A crying voice said and suddenly the lights were turned on . In a corner sat Michiru . Her eyes were red and swollen from crying .

' _Tenoh , you damn asshole , if you had anything to do with this i'll personaly kill you ! '_

R&R_ Yeah ...what do ya'll have to say about that ?I know it was short .This dad of Michiru really is something else then her dad in __' Waiting for you' .Well let me know . In the next chapter Michiru finds out she lost the key to Haruka's cell , what will happen ? Well review and i'll update ! _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the charachters , Okay people i'm kind of suprised that i actually got reviews for this story , I want to thank the people who reviewed me and ofcourse here's the update you asked for !

**Rushingwind : **_I can't wait for your story and i'm glad you reviewed me , i know that Haruka's kind of scary now but just watch me , i will make that miracle happen !_

**Setsuna233 : **_Could you please point out where i wrote michiry instead of Michiru , because i can't find it !_

Chapter 3 : **Haruka is out !**

When Michiru was cried out she walked together with her father to the celler again . Her father was going to make Haruka say sorry which sounded stupid to Michiru but she just agreed . He had done so much for her at least she could go down there for him to that scary blonde boy .

When they arrived at Haruka's cell the blonde sat on the edge of her bed smiling as if she already knew they were coming .'' Nice to see you down here with the rats Satoshi-baka , did you miss me already ? ''

'' Shut up ! '' Satoshi yelled and gestured Michiru to stand next to him .'' You owe her an excuse .''

'' Ah the loverly miss Kaioh , couldn't get enough of me , ne ?'' Haruka asked smirking evily .

'' Tenoh that's enough i'm here to hear you say ' I'm sorry ' to my daughter .'' Satoshi said suddenly feeling weird , as if something terrible was going to happen .

'' You can't mean that , what is this kindergarden ? I'm 25 dammit i'm not going to say sorry to that little whore of yours .'' Haruka laughed . She couldn't believe that now Satoshi caught her he was going to make her do things like that .'' Do it yourself .''

Satoshi stepped closer so only bars and a few meters were between him and the blonde murderer .'' You are not in the situation to play games Tenoh , now do as i say !''

'' Whatever .'' Haruka said and turned around from the officer smirking evily as she watched the key in her hand . She stole it from Michiru earlier when she warned the scared girl . Oh how she loved scaring people .

'' Don't turn your back at me you little ...'' Satoshi yelled suddenly losing his temper .

Michiru flinched a bit at her fathers tone and tried to hide her laugh at the same time . Haruka really had the guts even though he was arrested he still had a big mouth . Even though Haruka scared Michiru she still had respect for the guy . Haruka now turned around again looking at Michiru .

'' I will say i'm sorry , but on one condition .'' Haruka started .'' I wanna be alone with her when i say it .''

Satoshi rolled his eyes .'' Yeah nice try Tenoh , i know how you work i followed you four years remember ? ''

Haruka now gazed at Satsohi .'' Yeah you know how i work yadayadaya , if you really knew that you hadn't needed four years to capture me stupid asshole . But if you won't agree i won't stop you , I mean why would i say sorry when i meant every word of what i said ? ''

'' What did you say to my daughter ! ''

Without even trying to deny it Haruka answered .'' I told her that when i get out of her i would kill her and you so you both could join your fucking wife , I thought that were my exact words .''

Satoshi was speechless . Haruka was in jail now and still could talk to self assured .'' How dare you ! '' Satoshi yelled and turned away hiding the pain in his eyes. He still hadn't got over the death of his wife . He had heard that Haruka was really good at hurting people with words and until now he never believed it .

'' Don't cry Satoshi .'' Haruka said smiling .'' I won't be mean again , promise .''

Satoshi turned around again . He really was irritated by now . Haruka was just playing with him .'' I will get you executed ! '' He now shouted before walking away completly forgetting Michiru who was still too shocked to think . This was the first time she had seen her father this way . But when she realised where she was she turned away from Haruka's cell . She stood now face to face with a fat and old man who smelled like alcohol .

'' Hey babe , you look pretty ...you wanna join me...in you know ...bed .'' He asked and Michiru stepped back in shock . She had to get out of her . But when Michiru backed down she landed right in Haruka's arms who already stood behind her .

'' Impossible .'' She whispered and looked around slowly . Haruka was out of her cell and had her .

'' Remember my promise ? '' Haruka whispered in her ear scaring the hell out of the sixteen year old .

'' Please ...no ...'' Michiru begged and started crying but stopped when she felt something press against her back which sertenly didn't belong to a man . Haruka was a woman ?

Haruka just smiled before asking .'' How do we get out of her without getting caught ? ''

'' Please let me go .''

'' Shut up Kaioh-san and answer the question .''

Michiru pointed at an exit door at the end of the celler and Haruka smiled kissing Michiru on her cheek before walking away pulling Michiru with her .'' I told you i was going to get out of here didn't i ? Now i only have to do one more thing .''

'' And that is ...? '' Michiru finally dared to ask .

'' Kill you and your damn father , you forgot already ? ''

Then Michiru was pulled outside suddenly blinded by all the light which shone . The celler was dark and cold , here it was warm and light she had to get used to the sudden change .

'' Stay here .'' Haruka suddenly demanded .'' If you do anthing stupid i'll break your damn neck ! '' Michiru just nodded and watched how Haruka walked to a police car and broke the door open with and crowbar which didn't lay far from them . When the car was open Haruka gestured Michiru to get in the car . She did as she was told and got in the car fearing the worst things that could happen to her now .

_R&R I hope you liked this chapter , because i really enjoyed writing it . Anyway if you wanna know what's going to happen in the next chapter then please review ! And what do you think is going to happen in the next one ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters but the story is mine ! Ha take that ! Something really is mine !

Chapter four : **The escape from fear**

Finally the car came to a stop . Michiru was suprised that her father hadn't noticed that she was gone yet or else they would've heard sirenes by now . Michiru just had to accept it . She was going to die . Michiru was pulled out of the car by Haruka and now they were walking up to a house , it wasn't very big but it was enough and the worst thing was . There were no houses near this one . Haruka had it all planned . Michiru would die and nobody would find out .

When they finally were inside Michiru was suprised . It was decorated like she would have done it and on the walls hung foto's of ...her mother ! '' Where are we ? '' Michiru yelled without thinking and turned around to face Haruka .

'' Your mothers beach house .'' Haruka answered plain as if it was nothing .

'' But how ...?''

Haruka now suddenly looked sad but that changed when she noticed Michiru was watching her .'' I knew your mother . She was a good friend of mine , now i'll show you where you'll stay for a few days .''

'' Days ? '' Michiru echoed and Haruka nodded .

'' I'm not going to kill you yet , if your father finds us before i'm out of the country i need something or someone to make sure he won't try anything .''

'' Why do you hate my father so much ?'' Michiru now asked . She was still afraid of Haruka but thought it was for the best to try to gain her trust .

'' That's between that mother...'' But Haruka stopped when Michiru put her hands over her ears .'' What ?''

'' Don't ...'' Michiru begged .

'' Don't what ? '' Haruka asked annoyed .

'' Don't yell or get mad , please .'' Michiru answered and Haruka smiled evily .

'' Can't handle the big people words ? '' She didn't let Michiru answered because she took Michiru's hand in hers and walked to a room , then without showing any emotion Haruka trew Michiru in the room who landed on the ground .'' And don't try that sweet and nice talk with me , I already know what you're planning , i grew up Hiding from damn cops , i know what you are trying to do but let me tell you one thing : You will never gain my damn trust ! '' With that Haruka closed the door behind her leaving a crying Michiru alone . Why was Haruka like this ? And what did she mean with all those things . Michiru knew now that Haruka's intentions were much bigger than she had expected. Haruka didn't hate her father because he was a cop or else she couldn't have been friends with her mother . But that meant that her dad did something really terrible to Haruka but her father wasn't like that . He was a very nice man who would never heard people on purpose .

* * *

that evening Michiru woke up on the ground . She cried herself to sleep on the ground , how stupid was that ? She stood up feeling her back ache .' _Too bad Haruka isn't the type to give massages .' _Michiru joked . And walked to the door . She hoped Haruka slept so she could run away . As silent as possible Michiru opened the door and looked around . The whole room was darked and she could hear soft breathing coming from the couch . ' _She's asleep ! Yay i knew there was a god ! ' _On her toes Michiru walked through the room not wanting to wake Haruka up . Once she reached the door she could feel her heart race and just when she was about to escape someone slammed the door closed . Just in time Michiru could pull her hand back into the house before it got caught between the door and in fear she turned around . 

'' Let me guess .'' Haruka started .'' You wanted to take a little walk to the store to get some eggs and milk ? ''

Michiru felt like the ground underneath her feet couldn't hold her anymore and she was falling .'' I...'' She stammered but Haruka shook her head letting her know she didn't need to explain .

'' No i want a second guess ...'' Haruka now said smiling evily letting Michiru know she was in deep trouble .'' You were trying to run away because i kipnapped you and you fear i'm going to kill you is that right ? ''

This woman was crazy ! What did she expect Michiru to say ?'' Uhm...kind...of...'' Michiru said while tears welled up in her eyes .

'' Don't give me that cry shit ! '' Haruka yelled and before Michiru could do anything more Haruka hit her across her face .'' Go back to that damn room and don't come out except when i say you can come out or else i will dammit break your fucking neck ! ''

Michiru was so scared now that she couldn't control her tears anymore and started crying openly . Haruka didn't seem to care because just like she had done this afternoon the took Michiru's wrist and pulled her back into that room trowing her on the bed .'' And stop that fucking annoying sound !'' She yelled before slamming with the door leaving Michiru alone in the dark .

_R&R yep , I am a bitch and Haruka is that to0 !Oh you must be so mad at me for letting Haruka hit Michiru !It will get better , or not ...depends on it .I know this was kind of short but i wanted to keep the rest for the next chapter .Anyway let me know what you think ! oh and sorry for the spelling errors , i'm kind of busy with scho0l , again... and it's vacation ! stupid teachers ..._

**Jem : **Go0d guess , but try to guess what's next !

**d3V4n63L : **thankz , it's nice to know that people enjoy my story , all of them ...

**papapapuffy : **Well here is your update ! I'm glad to know that you are stickingso loyal to all my stories !


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer : I don't own the characters and never will either !

chapter 5 : **Learning the truth**

It was now weeks ago since Haruka kipnapped Michiru . Everyday Haruka would let Michiru watch the news and much to her suprise nobody was talking about her .''_ Your father is afraid to tell people i kipnapped you because then everybody would see he failed in capturing me again .'' _Haruak had explained but Michiru didn't believe that . Her father was a caring and nice man .Maybe Haruka wouldn't let him , because she told him that if he did she would kill Michiru . Haruka was clearly a person who would do that even though Michiru never understood what Haruka had meant when she said she had known her mother .

Today was just the same as the other days she had spent with Haruka . They wouldn't talk much and when Haruka talked to her , well let's say it weren't friendly words. So when Michiru found out there was no talking with Haruka she had given up . Michiru was also kind of suprised she was still alive , but maybe it was some kind of sick game Haruka was playing with her .

Michiru sat here alone in the livingroom but she had also learned not to try to walk away again since the last time she got caught and Haruka had warned her that if she tried it again she would be dead meat . Sighing she turned off the television and stood up . For weeks now she had to eat pizza and all kind of stuff which made her sick . First she liked the idea of eathing junkfood for the rest of her staying with Haruka . But let me tell you something , whenever she had to eat it now ..she knew she wouldn't hold it any longer . Michiru assumed Haruka was asleep by now so walked into the kitchen .' _I'll make myself something ...Haruka would be a lousy houswife to a husband one day. mmh no i don't think so , she dresses like a boy and acts like one , who the hell would wanna marry her ? '_

But just when she reached the kitchen and took a knife out of the drawer somebody took the knife from her . Shocked Michiru turned around .' _Yeah great idea Michiru , trying to cook and take a knife in your hand when this murderer just wakes up . Oh i'm so damn smart ! ' _Michiru yelled in her thoughts .

'' What did you wanna do this time , kill me ? '' Haruka asked pushing Michiru out of the kitchen .

'' Actually ..'' Michiru started but was caught off by Haruka's voice .

'' I don't wanna hear it , your as dead as you can be ! '' Haruka now looked at Michiru with an evil smile while she walked up to the smaller girl .

'' Please don't ! I only wanted to cook something bacause i'm getting sick of all that junkfood you feed me ! '' She decided to yell back for a change , she was going to die either way so why not ?

'' Cook ? '' Haruka asked smiling suddenly , the evil smirk on her face dissapeared .'' You can cook ? '' Michiru just nodded and with that Haruka put the knife down.'' If i knew that i would've forced you to do that earlier .''

Michiru was shocked . Okay she didn't expect this .'' Umh ...'' Was all she could bring out .

Haruka now handed Michiru the knife but looked at her with warning eyes .'' If you try anything ...''

'' I won't , promise .'' With that Michiru walked into the kitchen smiling relieved . '_ For a minute i thought i was going to be death .'

* * *

_

They ate dinner in silence sitting infront of eachother . Haruka had to admit this tasted good but ofcourse she wasn't going to tell her hostage .But then Michiru looked up from her plate . She decided to try all or nothing .'' What did you mean when you said you knew my mother ? ''

Haruka also looked up at the smaller girl , looking at her with cold eyes .'' Why should i tell you ? ''

'' You are going to kill me , so i think i deserve to know .''

'' You deserve death ! '' Haruka suddenly yelled sounding mad , very mad .'' Your his damn daughter ! ''

'' Why do you hate my father so much ? Only because he did his job ? '' Michiru defended herself . She had to know why this blonde was so bitter .

'' Because that damn man raped your mother ! ''

'' Excuse me ? '' Michiru shouted back .'' He would not do something like that , he loved my mother !''

'' They weren't even married ! '' Haruka answered still sounding mad .'' Your mother was a teacher on my school and she was single but then your obessesd father came around and she didn't want to have anything to do with him so he ...raped her ...'' Haruka's angry tone now turned into a hurt one . She sounded like she was so confused and blind with anger that for a minute Michiru feared her life was over .

'' You...mean ...I'm...i'm a ...i mean ...He...her...'' Michiru didn't know what to say . If this was true , that meant her father she loved so much was a rapist. That meant that her mother never married this man and that meant that she wasn't wanted .Finally Michiru got her sences back .'' I don't believe you ! ''

'' Then don't .'' Haruka said and stood up .'' Go to your damn room and leave me alone .'' To Michiru she sounded hurt . Maybe she did mean it .

'' Haruka ...'' Michiru stammered and walked up to the blonde .'' I need to ask you one more thing ...''

'' Ask ...''

'' Did my mother really die in a car accident ? ''

Haruka laughed bitterly .'' Is that what he told you ? No , she killed herself after you were born because of that father you love so dearly .''

Michiru shook her head . All that she ever believed in suddenly seemed to be a lie . And before she even knew it was happening Michiru was crying . Haruka turned around to face the smaller girl . She wanted to yell at her and tell her to go to that room but when she saw the tears on her face she decided not to yell at her .'' That means i don't deserve to exist .'' Michiru cried .'' My...mother was never planning toh ave childeren and here i am .''

'' No that's not true .'' Haruka said feeling sorry for the girl . ' _I will try to be nice for now .'_ Haruka decided but was shaken out of her thought when Michiru suddenly pulled herself in Haruka's arms crying her heart out . After awile Haruka took a deep breath and put her arms around the crying girl .Even though Haruka didn't like the way she and Michiru were standing now and pretending to be nice , she loved the idea that she had destroyed Michiru's relationship with her father . _' I always win Satoshi , let's see how you're going to save yourself out of this one .' _Deep inside of her Haruka wished that all she told Michiru was a lie , but it wasn't .

* * *

Satoshi sat up growling evily . '' Tenoh it's time to get my daughter back ! She's mine ! ''

_R&R yep i know it was short ..they seem to get closer doesn't it ? Well don't assume too much so fast because Haruka still doesn't like Michiru and there is a long way before a relationship can be created . Well in the next chapter Haruka will ...Ha review and i'll tell !_


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer : I don't own the characters , wow this sentence really turns into a cliché !and i have another clichénamed :Sorry for the spelling errors !

Chapter 6 :** the haunt**

Michiru lay in bed staring at the ceiling . She was thinking about all Haruka told her . She didn't want to believe the blonde murderer but something inside her said she should. She couldn't beleive that the man she called her father for so long could do something like that . It was a total shock to Michiru when she heard her mother died in a car accident but that seemed to be a lie too . All the crying she did . Her mother commited suicide and that came kind of hard . Why did he lie . The most important question now was , who was telling the truth ? Her father who didn't even take the trouble to search his daughter or was it the cold and careless killer who was telling the truth . A tear slide across Michiru's cheek .Thinking about this all made her confused and tired . And that wasn't the only thing what was wrong .

When Haruka hold her . Michiru felt so save as if she belonged there in Haruka's arms . Was it wrong to feel that way in the arms of another woman ? Michiru dated many nice guys but they all didn't make her feel like they were going to last forever , it was more like being friends but whenever Michiru saw Haruka she didn't only feel scared but also ...Save ?

* * *

Haruka sat on the dinner table thinking about what happened this afternoon . She told Michiru some things about Satsohi but not the whole truth . She knew Michiru needed time to overcome all of this . Haruka sighed before standing up to look out of the window at the woods in front of the house . She hoped Satoshi would find them soon so she could finish him off . She knew it wasn't Michiru's fault that he was her father , she never chose to be his daughter and Haruka was sure that if Michiru knew about her father and what he really was like Michiru had killed him herself .' _Maybe i'd better leave this damn place ...He isn't coming, he's too dumb to go look for me here . How the hell did he ever made it as a police officer ? '

* * *

_

Satoshi walked into his office where two man sat on his desk smiling as evil as Satoshi did himself .'' You two are the best detectives , i've heard ? '' Satoshi asked and the two men nodded .

'' You heard correct , we find everything and everyone within three days . If we don't you'll get your money back . So who are we looking for and second may we kill him ? ''

'' You can kill him if you like but there is a girl with him and she needs to stay alive .'' Satoshi explained .

'' What is the name of our victem ? '' The black haired guy named Sáito asked .

'' Haruka Tenoh ...blonde ...green eyes ...and dangerous ...''

Both men looked up in shock . They both knew Haruka's reputation too well enough to scare them off .'' haruka tenoh ? '' Sáito repeated and shook his head .'' I'm afraid we won't take this job Kaioh-san . We know Haruka's reputation and we don't wanna die yet . We won't do it and sertenly not for the price you are paying us .'' Both men stood up and wanted to walk out of the office but Satoshi stopped them .

'' And if i pay you double ? I'll pay everything you need to find him and kill him .'' Satoshi offered and both man turned around again smiling .

'' Deal Kaioh-san , let the haunt begin ...'' The brown haired guy said named Toshio .

* * *

Michiru now walked into the livingroom . Haruka sat on the couch looking at a football match .'' Haruka ? '' Haruka just grunted and didn't look up . Michiru started to blush and decided to try all or nothing and jumped next to Haruka on the couch who now looked up . 

'' What the fuck are you doing outside of your damn room ? ''

'' Watch your mouth , no need for thise harsh words we are not some junkies .'' Michiru said looking around for the remote . When she found it she turned off the tv . Haruka looked at her annoyed .

'' I was fucking watching something .'' Haruka said earning a smile from Micihru .'' What the heck are you smiling about ? ''

'' Well i'm not scared of you anymore Haruka .''

_' Figures , i hold her one time to comfter her and what do i get ? She thinks i'm a softy all of a sudden . Okay let's just play along to see where this is going .' _She thought and faked a smile .'' So what do you want then ? ''

'' Well i actually just wanted to get to know you .You think you can try to be nice for once ? '' Michiru asked afraid she went too far . She just was so damn tired of Haruka always scolding at her or telling her to fuck off , she was here now for over a week and Haruka hadn't said anything nice to her , oh yes...She once said _goodmorning _but it stayed with that .

'' Okay .'' Haruka said .'' My name is Haruka Tenoh , i'm born in Tokyo's hospital , my parents both died in a plane crash and i hate your father , my hobbies are racing and killing people i don't like ...So now you .''

Michiru just rolled her eyes . At least Haruka tried .'' Well my name is Michiru kaioh , i'm sixteen years old and uhm ...Okay..this is harder then a thought .''

Haruka just smiled and took the remote control form Michiru . '' I guess we are done talking ..bye ! ''

'' Can i stay and watch the game with you ? ''

'' You like football ?'' Haruka asked surpised .

'' No , i'm just tired of being in that boring room '' The answer was plain and Haruka just nodded .

'' Go ahead ...''

_R&R weird ? yes ! Nice ? Maybe ! Either way i hope you liked it . Michiru is finally getting out of that room for a change and Haruka is being nice ..but why ? And how about Sáito and Toshio will they find Haruka and Michiru ? In the next chapter Haruka and Michiru will get a little bit drunk and the morning after will change their lives forever ! Talking about a ' little ' bit drunk ._


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer : guess what ! the characters don't belong to me ! suprise !

chapter 7 :** lust , alcohol and enemies don't combine !**

When the football game finally ended Haruka stood up first not knowing Michiru had fallen asleep . But Haruka stopped to look at michiru when she noticed the other girl wasn't standing up as well ._' Come one , it wasn't that boring .' _She decided to strug it off and to carry Michiru to her room but when she was about to pick Michiru up the girl sat up . Shocked by the sudden movement Haruka fell backwards and landed on the ground earning odd looks from Michiru .

'' What are you doing on the ground ? '' She asked fearing it was her fault somehow .

'' Nothing , i fell .'' Haruka answered blushing a little hoping Michiru wouldn't notice .' _Fuck she scared the hell out of me a minute .'_

'' Uhm...Okay .''

Haruka stood up from the ground and walked up to the kitchen taking a bottle of vodka in her hand .'' Want some ? '' She then asked the sixteen year old girl who looked at her in shock .

'' I'm not alowed to drink yet .''

'' So ? '' Haruka asked .'' I'm not alowed to kill or to kipnap people but that didn't stop me , did it ? ''

'' I guess not ..'' Michiru said sounding nervous .'' Okay but not much okay , My body can't handle alcohol well .''

'' Whatever .'' She said taking two glasses from the counter .

Michiru looked at the clock above the television . It was rather late but since she slept through the football match she wasn't all that tired . Maybe this was her lucky day. If Haruka got drunk , maybe she could escape .' _I'll just have to make her drink that bottle by herself , no way one single person can stand that much alcohol .'_

'' Here you go .'' Haruka said shaking Michiru out of her thoughts .

Michiru took the glass from Haruka's hands .'' Thanks .'' Slowly she brought the glass to her mouth and took a sip .' _Hey not so bad .'_

Haruka just smiled at her before taking a sip herself .

* * *

The next morning Haruka woke with a headache and wanted to get up . To her suprise she couldn't move and looked down in shock . Half on top of her lay Michiru . They both were naked Haruka suddenly realised .' _Oh dear mother of god , please let this be a dream ! Why did i even offr her the vodka , she told me her body couldn't handle it well , but i thought she meant ...well not this ! God how much did i drink last night ...'_

When Michiru finally opened her eyes it felt like someone dropped a bom on her head . She tried to remember last night . She was drinking with Haruka and then she remember things got very hot , very very hot . ' _Oh god ! ' _Was the first thought that came after she remebered what happened and looked up into Haruka's green eyes . Haruka looked just as shocked as Michiru and it stayed quiet for awhile . Neither one of them knew what to say or what to do .

'' Uhm...'' Michiru said , hoping Haruka would do something instead of just stare at her .

'' Yeah ...'' Haruka murmered clearly aware of the position they were in . Michiru clearly didn't notice it yet but soon did when she noticed she was lying on top of Haruka . Quickly she rolled of and covered her naked body with the blankets .

'' Haruka ...'' Michiru wanted to say something but shut her mouth again . This had been her first time and it hadn't meant anything . It wasn't fair . It was her first time and she slept together with someone who was plannig to kill her .' _Oh well at least i don't die as a virgin .'_

'' Please don't talk to me .'' Haruka begged sounding cold and careless again . With that Haruka stood up not even taking the trouble to cover herself up and walked out of the room .

_' Great screw my chances in getting out of here alive .' _Michiru let herself fall back into the bed and closed her eyes trying to remember every detail of last night .

**Flashback**

_Haruka just sat there after her thirth glass . Michiru had given up by now . Now way she was ever going to escape ._

_She longed to bend down and worship Haruka with her tongue. She felt a slow, creeping flush of heat roll through her body. Haruka seemed to get the drift. She leaned over until she was right in Michiru's face and smirked. _

_'' I know what you want ...this is what you want isn't it ? '' Haruka asked as she licked Michiru's neck_

_She looked up at Haruka and felt desire flame up again .Michiru now started kissing Haruka and started to undo the buttons of her pants ._

**End flashback**

After that everything went black and that was all Michiru remembered ._' I can't believe we actually done that , but she is so cute and sexy and ...Oh god Michiru stop thinking like that ! She kipnapped you , there is no way this will ever happen again . She doesn't even like you !' _Michiru thought about it for a moment .' _But do i like her ?' _

Then Haruka stepped back into the room full dressed again in jeans and a white shirt .'' What the fuck are you still doing in my bed , get out ! '' Haruka yelled suddenly angier than she ever had been before .

'' But ...'' Michiru stammered . Haruka now looked at her questioning and angry at the same time . Michiru had seen haruka angry before but this time she really was scared . But why was she mad ? It wasn't Michiru's fault .

'' What now ? Do you want me to fuck you again ? Don't you understand it didn't mean anything , it was just lust accept it ! ''

Michiru hung her head in shame . How could she ever think Haruka could love her the way Michiru loved her .'' I'm sorry .'' She sobbed and stood up wrapping the blanket around her naked body . She didn't know Haruka was watching her with sad eyes aswell .

_' I'm sorry too , i just can't let you in . Not after all the walls i've built around my heart .'

* * *

_

Sáito and Toshio smiled as they gazed at the stolen police car which stood in front of the wooden house .'' Let's burn the damn place .''

'' Kaioh-kun said we couldn't because there is a girl who is still in that house. '' Toshio remembered the black haired man.

'' Since when do you listen ? ''

'' uhm ...''

'' Exacly , we'll tell Satoshi haruka killed the girl before we got here .''

'' Why ? '' Toshio asked looking kind of stupid to Sáito .

'' Why are my my partner ? '' Sáito asked himself and strugged it off .'' Because i don't want Haruka to kill me , that's why ! ''

'' Oh yeah ...''

Sáito just rolled his eyes before looking for a lighter .'' Go get some petrol from our car , it's time to burn things up .''

_R&R Okay i didn't like this chapter ..let me know what you thought of it . What will happen next !_


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer : I still don't own the characters , suprise !

**Amnesia nymph has an important thing to say : **_Sorry for the spelling errors , _

Chapter 8 : **burning house and lost love**

Michiru now sat in her own room . She was lying on the bed and stared at the ceiling with red and swollen eyes . All night she stayed up crying and hoping Haruka would tell her she was sorry and really did love her .

Then Michiru smelled something was burning and sat right up .' _Is Haruka trying to cook something ? ' _She asked herself and stood up . It didn't smell like food was burning , it was more like ...

Then Michiru saw smoke coming from underneath the door and jumped away from the door .'' Oh god ! '' Fastly she looked around trying to find and exit . She could've climed through the window but as always she couldn't simply because Haruka locked it somehow . Michiru turned around again and took a deep breath before reaching the burning doorknop .'' Ouch !'' She yelled pulling her hand back .'' Dammit , Haruka must've done this on purpose, she wants to burn me alive .'' Michiru sobbed . Then she fell to her knees and started crying. She was going to die , no one could save her from this .

The door started burning now and soon the flames had entered Michiru's room .'' Help ! '' She now started yelling . She knew no one would hear her but it was worth the try.Then The window behind Michiru opened revieling and angry Haruka .

'' Climb out of the window ! '' She yelled causing Michiru to turn around and look at her with tear covered eyes . She nodded and stood up from the ground climbing out of the window . She almost fell but Haruka took her in her strong arms and put her back on the ground .

'' What happened ?''

Haruka looked at the house which was burning .'' Someone burned the house , duh .'' She then answered .

'' Who could've done that ? ''

'' Guess three times ...''

'' Would you stop that ! '' Michiru yelled .'' My father , uhm...that man i used to call my father wouldn't do something like this , he wouldn't risk my life nor his job! ''

'' Whatever , come on we have to get out of here ! '' Haruka said taking Michiru's hand in hers before pulling her away to the car .

'' Where are we going ?'' Michiru asked sounding scared and nervous .

'' Away from here , whoever did this must be still around to check if you didn't come out alive .''

'' Don't worry tenoh-san , we already know you are still breathing .'' Suddenly a voice said causing both girls to turn around to two guys . One of them held a gun which was pointed at Haruka .

'' Sáito and Toshio , what a suprise .'' Haruka said , her voice full of sarcasm .

'' Well you know us , always on the haunt .'' Toshio said .

Haruka just rolled her eyes hiding Micihru behind her back .'' Why don't you two go lick Satoshi's fat ass some more , maybe he pays you two more too .''

'' No not this time Tenoh-san , this time you'll die .'' Sáito yelled smirking evily .

Haruka looked around to see if there was something she could use to escape . It was good that the house was still burning or else Haruka wouldn't have seen the big rock which lay in front of her .'' Not today , Sáito .'' She said and kicked the rock away which hit Sáito's eye .

Sáito yelped in pain and dropped the gun. Haruka didn't have to think twice and took Michiru's arm again before pulling her away from the detectives a.k.a killer squad : loser.

When Toshio noticed Haruka and Michiru were about to run away her took the gun fromt he ground and started shooting into the blue .

'' Stop that dammit , you don't even know how to use that thing ! '' Sáito murmered looking at the blood on his hand .'' That damn bastard made me bleed , now it's getting personal Tenoh ! '' He added yelling .

Haruka smiled when she heard him but then whimpered and fell to the ground . Michiru also stopped runnig and looked at the blonde in concern .'' Are you okay ? '' She asked alarmed . Haruka just nodded and stood up holding her hurt shoulder with her hand . She was shot . ' _there must be a first time for everything .' _She thought and tried to ignore the pain .

* * *

Finally Haruka and Michiru reached an empty house in the middle of the woods they ran into .'' Let's rest .'' Haruka said sounding tired and hurt at the same time . The hole in her shoulder hurted more than she was willing to admit . 

'' Okay .'' Michiru said and tried to open the door which was ofcourse ...locked.

Before she could say anything more Haruka took a knife from her pocket and started to break the lock on the door . After five minutes the door opened soundly and both woman stepped in .

Michiru turned on the light and looked around . There was not much to do in this house , there stood a couch , a table and a few chairs and there was a kitchen . But it stayed with that . Michiru turned around again to face Haruka who sat on the floor holding her bleeding shoulder .'' Oh god , Ruka are you okay ? ''

Haruka looked at her with a smirk on her face .'' So now it's Ruka ? ''

'' I...Am sorry .'' Michiru stammered .'' It just came out before i even knew i said it .

'' Don't be sorry .'' Haruka said in on a sweet tone which made Michiru shiver .

'' Let me tend that wound , i don't want it to get infected .'' Michiru whispered and was about to turn around to look for a bathroom .

'' You don't have to .''

Michiru turned around again and looked at Haruka who was turning pale .'' But you are bleedig to dead ! ''

'' I know .'' Haruka hung her head in shame .'' Michiru...I...'' She took a deep breath . Why was this so hard ?

'' Don't talk , i'll go look for bandage , sit still ! ''

'' No ! '' Haruka yelled her voice clear and powerful all of a sudden it made Michiru wonder where Haruka got that strength from.

'' But ...''

'' Please let me finish .'' Haruka begged and Michiru nodded .'' Michiru what i wanted to say was ...I'm sorry ...about what i said earlier , you know about ...Well i said..''

'' Sleeping with me was just lust ? '' Michiru finished for the blonde .

'' Yeah ...Well that was a lie Michiru , it did mean something to me . Because ...I can remember everything clearly , about what happened that night .''

'' Then why did you tell me it was just lust ?'' Michiru asked forgetting all about Haruka's wound .

'' I guess i was scared . I couldn't ..I mean ..i was so rude in the beginning i thought you could never love me . I guess i'm too late now .''

'' What do you mean , _too late_ !''

'' Let's be honest now Michiru , i'm going to die , the bullet took it's toll and it was about time i got punished for what i did ...I...'' Haruka seemed to have a hard time confession these things not only because she wasn't good in confession things but also because The pain seemed to increase .

'' Haruka please let me take care of your wound , you won't die ! '' Michiru cried and ran away to the bathroom to look for something to help Haruka with . When Michiru finally found what she was looking for she rushed back into the livingroom . Haruka just sat there looking at her with haunted eyes .

'' I love you ...'' Haruka whispered and started spitting out blood .

'' Haruka ! '' Michiru cried and rushed over to her love . But it was already too late . Haruka's eyes were now closed and she stopped breathing . Michiru closed her eyes for a second and hugged the dead blonde .

'' I love you too .'' She sobbed and started crying openly now not even trying to stop the tears from falling . She had lost her love and they didn't even got the chance to really become an item .

_Aah i killed Haruka ! I killed her ! no wait , Toshio killed her blame it on him ! R&R , two more chapters to go !_

**Jem : **Close , very close ...And thank you very much for sticking so loyal to my stories

**Air : **She's so not bossing you around all the time and i'd be happy to show her the review you left me ! What's next are you going to command me i should write a porn fic !

**Uzumaki Angel : **What a nice song , Thanks for the review !


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer : Still don't own Haruka and Michiru , but lo0k at this , i do own Sáito and Toshio ...I guess .

**Air : **_Hou alsjbelieft op met dat eeuwige gezeur , oké ? En hier heb je het : Bedankt voor de reviews ...Nu happy ?_

Chapter 9 : **Death woman talking**

Michiru didn't know how long she sat there . Just holding Haruka and crying . But after awhile she realised Sáito and Toshio were still out there and stood up , releasing Haruka slowly .

But just when she stood up the door flew open relieving Toshio and Sáito . First they didn't see Haruka but then they both noticed Haruka lying against the wall while blood covered her jacket .

Sáito smiled satisfied and turned around to face Toshio .'' Okay i was wrong , you really know how to use a gun .'' Then they both looked back at Michiru who was looking for a way out . She didn't find one .

'' Well it looks like you'll be alive when we bring you back to Satoshi-san , but first i wanna have a little fun with you .'' Sáito said and Toshio stepped forward to catch Michiru who jumped back in fear .

'' Leave me alone ! Haven't you done enough ! '' She yelled and wanted to run away but then Toshio finally caputered Michiru in a tight grip around her waist .Just when Sáito was about to unbutton his pants a knife flew at Toshio's back who screamed in pain and let go of Michiru .

'' What the ...'' Sáito asked and saw Toshio fall dead on the ground and turned around to the wall were Haruka sat . Her eyes were open and she was breathing restless .

'' Leave her Alone !'' She yelled and gathered all her strenght to stand up .

'' Why don't you just die ?'' Sáito yelled and wanted to take his gun from his pocket but Michiru decided to take action this time and kicked the poor man . ( A/N : on a place where the sun don't shine )

He yelped in pain and Haruka took a deep breath before standing up . Sáito recovered fastly and took a swung at Haruka but missed . Michiru on the other hand kicked the back of Sáito's knee who crumpled over .

'' Michiru get the fuck out of here ! '' Haruka yelled . At this moment she wasn't paying any attention to Sáito who stood up again and Kicked Haruka . With a cry of suprise she staggered back , off balance , still clutching to her wound .

'' Ruka , I'm not leaving you behind ! ''

'' How cute .'' Sáito faked a sob and hit Haruka hard on her hurt shoulder . She cried out in pain and fell back again . This time Michiru couldn't stop Sáito from grabbing his gun which he aimed at the blonde .

'' No ! ''

A shot was heard in the silence from the night , followed by a scream and the sound of someone dropping dead on the floor .

_The next chapter is almost done , i will post it later ...So who do you think got shot ?_


	10. final

disclaimer : ...Do i really have to say it ?

Chapter 10 : **Kind of ...Shocking isn't it ?**

Sáito looked at Haruka who looked back at him with an evil smirk . Michiru was confused . She was so sure that Haruka was shot , but her they were . Both still breathing and looking at eachother . Who pulled the trigger .

Then her question was answered when Sáito suddenly fell to his knees scolding silently before closing his eyes .

'' Is...is he...death ?'' She asked looking at Haruka with tears in her eyes .

'' I guess , either he is death or he's playing .''

'' But how ? I mean he shot himself ? '' Michiru wanted to know .

'' He wanted to finish me off too fast .'' Haruka explained .'' So when he took the gun he held it backwards and without looking he shot himself . It was a mistake but i'm glad. For a minute i thought i was death .''

'' But you were death .'' Michiru sobbed and fell on her knees next to Haruka and hugged her .'' But ho-w ?''

'' I don't know Michiru ...'' The blonde answered and put her arms around Michiru .'' I really don't know.''

'' You were death , i saw it myself , you weren't breathing Ruka , i saw it ! '' Michiru started to sound desperate .

'' Michiru , not that i mind you holding me but ...''

Michiru looked up .'' But...?''

'' I really need to go to a hospital .''

'' I know .'' The teenager said looking sad at the same time . If Haruka went to the nearest hospital the local police would take her away again .

'' Don't worry Michiru ...I will accept the punishment i deserve and stay in jail as long as they want me to stay there .''

'' But...''

'' You can always visit me .'' The aque haired girl just nodded and tried to help Haruka stand up .

'' Let's put you on the couch then i'll go look for a phone and call the hospital .''

* * *

Weeks later Haruka was released from the hospital and taken away back to jail where she belonged . Michiru tried her best to talk her father out of it but he wouldn't hear about it . Michiru didn't really care about what he had to say anymore now she knew the truth .

One day Michiru walked into her fathers office followed by three police officers who looked at him in dissapointment .

'' What is this ? '' Satoshi asked alarmed .

'' Justice .'' Michiru answered before the three police man handcuffed Satoshi and carried him away . Michiru smiled proudly . Haruka would be out of jail in two years. First she got life sentence but they changed their minds when Michiru defended Haruka and told them all about Sáito and Toshio . For the murders Haruka was guilty of Satoshi got the blame . So Haruka had to stay two years in jail because she kipnapped Michiru and broke out of her cell .But Michiru didn't care about that . She was glad Haruka kipnapped her even if Haruka was kind of scary in the beginning .' _I hope you can rest in peace now , mom . He got what he deserved...'

* * *

_

_Two years later_

'' I'm out ! '' Haruka said smiling and hugged Michiru .'' And that's all thanks to you .''

Michiru hugged the blonde back and looked up .'' I love you Ruka .''

'' Love you too .'' The blonde said and kissed her girlfriend . She enjoyed kissing Michiru again after such a long time . Haruka had feared that Michiru would fall in love with another during those two years but she never did . She always stayed faithful to Haruka . Thinking of it Haruka was kind of suprised . She and Michiru had only shared a kiss when they were drunk two years ago and here they were . Holding eachother as if they had been together ever since the beginning of time .

'' Let's go home .'' Michiru whispered after the kiss ended and Haruka just nodded .

'' Let's ...''

And where they were heading , that was a different kind of story ...

_R&R Done ! the story is done ! Yep i know i ended the story too fast ...but who cares , there are more stories out there for me to finish ! Thanks for all the reviews i got._


	11. review alert from the author

Okay people as you already know i finished this story but however i feel like i have to thank a few people for reviewing me almost everytime i wrote a new chapter . Even though i already said how thankful i was for all the reviews i still wanted to thank the following people...

_Uzumaki Angel , papapapuffy , Jem , Rushingwind and d3V4n63L ..._

thanxx

Amnesia nymph , Risella


End file.
